Pooh's Adventures of Bubble Guppies
''Pooh's Adventures of Bubble Guppies ''is another upcoming TV series By BowserMovies1989. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Episodes Season 1 * Winnie the Pooh and the Bubble Guppies Call a Clambulance * Winnie the Pooh goes to The Crayon Prix! * Winnie the Pooh meets Bubble Puppy! * Winnie the Pooh in Build Me a Building! * Winnie the Pooh in Ducks in a Row! * Winnie the Pooh makes The Grumpfish Special! * Hey Winnie the Pooh The Moon Rocks! * Say Winnie the Pooh Who's Gonna Play the Big Bad Wolf? * Hey Winnie the Pooh We Totally Rock! * Winnie the Pooh plays Fishketball! * Winnie the Pooh and The Legend of Pinkfoot! * Winnie the Pooh goes Gup, Gup and Away! * Hey Winnie the Pooh The Spring Chicken is Coming! * Tiger and Boy Meet Squirrel! * Winnie the Pooh in Have a Cow! * Timon, Pumbaa and the Super Shrimptennial Celebration! * Happy Clam Day! Winnie the Pooh * Can You Dig It? Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh in Bubble Bites! * Winnie the Pooh goes to a Haunted House Party! Season 2 * Winnie the Pooh in X Marks the Spot! * Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish! and Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh meets The Lonely Rhino * Winnie the Pooh and Bubble Puppy's Fintastic Fairy Tale Adventure (2 part episode) * Winnie the Pooh in The Cowgirl Parade * Firefighters Gil and Tigger to the Rescue! * Winnie the Pooh in A Tooth on the Looth * Winnie the Pooh in Humunga-Truck! * Check It Out! Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh in The Beach Ball! * Winnie the Pooh meets The Sizzling Scampinis * Winnie the Pooh in Construction Psyched * Winnie the Pooh in Bubble-Cadabra * Winnie the Pooh in Bubble Duckies * Winnie the Pooh and The Triple Track Train Race * Only the Sphinx Nose Winnie the Pooh * Sirs Nonny and Piglet The Nice * Bring on the Bugs! Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh gets a Good Hair Day Season 3 * Get Ready for School Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh in The Police Cop-etition! * Winnie the Pooh and The Elephant Trunk-a-Dunk * Winnie the Pooh and The Super Ballet Bowl * Winnie the Pooh meets The Wizard of Oz-tralia * Winnie the Pooh in The Arctic Live * Winnie the Pooh in Puppy Love * The Bear, The Puppy and the Ring (2 part episode) * Winnie the Pooh and The Amusement Parking Lot! * Winnie the Pooh says Good Morning, Mr. Grumpfish! * Winnie the Pooh meets The Oyster Bunny * Winnie the Pooh and The Unidentified Flying Orchestra! * Come to Your Senses! Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh goes to The Bubble Bee-athalon! * Winnie the Pooh and the Party at Sea! * Winnie the Pooh in Bubble Scrubbies! * Winnie the Pooh in Swimtastic Check-Up! * Winnie the Pooh in Gobble Gobble Guppies! * It's A Very Guppy Christmas! Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh plays Puddleball! * Winnie the Pooh and The Running of the Bullfrogs! * Winnie the Pooh meets Bubble Kitty! * The Masked Offender and the Super Guppies! * A Dolphin is a Bear and Guppy's Best Friend * Winnie the Pooh goes to Fruit Camp! Season 4 * Winnie the Pooh goes to The Glitter Games * Winnie the Pooh in Costume Boxing * Winnie the Pooh builds The New Doghouse! * Winnie the Pooh in Guppy Movers! * Winnie the Pooh plays Batterball! * Winnie the Pooh and the Temple of the Lost Puppy! * Winnie the Pooh in Space Guppies * Winnie the Pooh and The New Year's Dragon! * Winnie the Pooh in Sheep Doggy! * Winnie the Pooh meets Bubble Baby! * Winnie the Pooh has got Guppy Style! (2 part episode) * Winnie the Pooh goes to The Summer Camp Games * Trick-or-Treat, Mr. Grumpfish! and Winnie the Pooh Season 5 * Timon, Pumbaa and The New Guppy * Genie and Secret Agent Nonny * Winnie the Pooh and the Kingdom of Clean * The Good, the Sad and the Grumpy * Winnie the Pooh's Movie Night Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Genie, Iago, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Godzilla, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Arthur Read, Buster Baxter, Francine Frensky, Muffy Crosswire, Brain, Binky Barnes, D.W. Read, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, The Masters of Evil, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, and Star Wolf Team guest star on this show. Category:TV series Category:BowserMovies1989